Second Chances 3 Jury Speeches
These are the Jury speeches for Survivor: Second Chances 3. Ulfric Ulfric: I must say, it has been a great honor to have known and worked alongside each of you. I may not have survived until the merge, but I feel as though I have bonded with each of you individually. As a warrior, I know when to admit defeat. In this circumstance, I was inferior. The three of you have truly proven your worth, and may the best win. I must admit, my vote has yet to be determined. Based on your answers tonight, I shall determine my vote. Barry, I would like to start with you. It is very much impressive that you managed to overcome all the odds and reach the end of this journey. With everything going against you, you had a lot to overcome, and you did so. By all means, this deems you worthy of such an honorary title. However, there is one thing I wish to ask of you. On the night where my fate was decided, you chose to side with Paige rather than me. I believe I made a firm case that Paige would be a greater threat, yet you sided with her as opposed to me. What went into that decision? Barry: Why thank you, Ulfric, it's a pleasure to speak with you again. April and I's decision to side with Paige was far from an easy one. Paige was threatening, yes, but you had a lot of charisma and the potential to swing people to your side. No offense to Paige here, but she was hardly as eloquent as you. It also came down to the fact that Paige was not playing nearly as strategically as you at the time, so that was our ultimate decision. Ulfric: Thank you, good sir. Next; Mileena, I do not have much to say to you, and I do not believe that I will be giving my vote to you. However, there is a chance that you may still receive it. When I approached you many times on Ishinomaki, you blatantly refused to discuss strategy with me. Why such ignorance, was that a part of your strategy? Mileena: Well Ulfric, I can't just not be myself... I may be a deceptive player, but I do have a level of honesty to abide by. My strategy was to carefully pick and choose my allies, working alongside those I deemed necessary to me and making it known to those I oppose that I am against them... Ulfric: But why? Mileena: This is a tough world we live in... We know that we cannot please everyone, so I see no sense in trying to... I would rather people know that I am gunning for them so they can put up an appropriate battle. I'm all for surprise attacks, but where's the fun if there's no fight? Is that not the point of a game? To have fun? Ulfric: Fair enough. Finally, Paige. You are a strong woman, for that I have the utmost respect for you. I would only like to know one piece of information. Had we won one final challenge prior to the merge, and made it together, would you have worked with me or continued to target me? Also, would you have targeted or worked alongside April and Barry had I been there? Paige: I would have gladly worked with you for a bit, but sorry to say that you weren't in my long term plans. I would have cut you eventually, when the time seemed right. As for April and Barry, I don't believe anything involving them would have been different if you were in the merge. They were definite targets and that would have stayed the same. Ulfric: Alright, thank you. Once again, I commend you all for reaching this point. My best wishes to you in tonight's battle to the top. Bob Bob: I would like to start by saying that playing this game has been a huge honor. Coming out here has brought me so much closer to God and other people, and I am eternally grateful that I got to experience what it feels like to play among the elites. So now, which one of you deserves to win? I would like to know what each of you think was the biggest factor in getting you this far. What personally helped you? Paige? Paige: Hey Bob. The biggest thing that got me here was strength and determination. Had I not kept my head high for the entire time I was out here, I would not have made it nearly as far. The biggest factor to doing well is staying confident, and I believe that with strength, I could stay determined. Bob: Good answer. Mileena? Mileena: I believe my biggest factor was my sense of independence... Most people worked closely alongside others, making it difficult to go against them... I, however, did not find difficulty in it due to my solo style... If you rely on other people, you will be limited to just how much you can do... Since I did not limit myself to others, I could do so much more... Bob: Another good answer. Now Barry? Barry: If we're being honest here, luck. A whole lot of luck. Strategy, strength, confidence, everything is important. But the biggest factor in getting through this game is luck. Like you said, nothing is possible without God's help. Whether we want to admit it or not, not everything we do is on our own accord or in our control. Sometimes we just have to accept what life throws at us and work around it. Bob: Thank you, Barry. And thank you, Paige and Mileena too. This won't be an easy choice, God bless you all. Beorn Beorn: Well, I would like to give a forewarning. I am not happy, nor did I leave this island happy, nor did my final days up to leaving make me happy. I do not have any questions to ask of you, only statements that you should all lend an ear to. Barry; the moment you chose to cast the Fatality Ring upon my finger, you lost any chance you ever had of obtaining my vote. I was down and out, barely posing any threat toward you, yet you wasted your advantage to kick a dying horse. That move proved that you do not hold any honor as a man, and I do not have any respect for you after such an event. I may have deserved my fate, but now you must answer for your sins. You do not deserve to win this. Paige, as the woman who stood beside Barry and worked with him in orchestrating the plan to bring me down, I have also lost any previous respect that I held for you. You will not win, this I assure you. I have nothing more to say to you. Mileena, you are far from my first choice. Your arrogance, you ignorance, your hesitance to work with anyone you do not deem worthy, and your outward insolence makes you unfit to be the winner. If you do win, you will be the worst winner in the fifty-five seasons that this show has had. I will vote for you, solely due to your superiority above the other two options, but I pray that you will reconsider your ways once this is said and done. You are a bad woman, but I will give you one thing. You know who you are, and you hold no shame. At least that is somewhat respectable. As for Barry and Paige, you live lies. Hopefully this will be a much needed wake-up call to the both of you. April April: Just like Beorn, I have nothing to ask. I know everything I need to know to choose a deserving winner. I can tell you who it's not! I'm looking at you, wrestler girl. Paige, you appall me. The fact that you actually thought you stood a chance against Mileena in the finals proves just how little you know about this game. You were used up so badly that you might as well be thrown out. I said that Mileena would win if she got the votes to go her way, and now she very well could against you. You can take credit for moves, but you didn't do sh*t. Compared to the two sitting next to you, you are an obvious inferior. You did not do one thing to deserve victory, and you deserve to be sh*t on for everything. Saving Mileena was the biggest mistake you made out here, and the fact that you hold so much confidence for that is sickening. Go to Hell. Barry, good job. I'm voting for you. Not that it matters, because Mileena's probably going to win anyway. Aela Aela: Well, those were certainly some interesting speeches just now. Don't worry, I have nothing bad to say about any of you. I believe that the main factors for success in a competition such as this are loyalty and honor. However; with every inch of loyalty, there needs to be some extent of disloyalty. I broke my word, and that is why I lost. I would like each of you to tell me who you were most loyal to out of everyone here, and why. Barry, you first. Barry: Without a doubt, that would be April. We created an alliance in the first few days, and we stuck with it as long as we could. When I give my word, I don't break it. That's why I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S., we pride ourselves on loyalty. Once April left, my loyalties to anyone left with her. Aela: Paige? Paige: See, that's a tough question for me, because I didn't even establish who had my loyalty until late in the game. I would have to say Mileena here, I put my trust in her at around the time we voted April out. We stuck together until the end. I knew she needed a close ally, so I trusted her. It worked out for me, I guess. Aela: Now Mileena? Mileena: This is where you and I are different, Aela... I do not believe loyalty is required to do well in this competition, since everything changes so suddenly at every turn... Honor, though, is very important. In a game where you stab everyone in the back, all you have is your honor. I had allies, but I was ready to cut anyone at any time. Aela: Alright, thank you. Good luck, everyone. Jimin Jimin: 안녕하세요 친구! 너무 오래되었습니다. 나는 지금까지이 모든 것을 당신에게 자랑스럽게 생각하며, 누가 앞으로 나올지 누가 기대 하는지를 고대합니다. 제가 투표 대상을 결정하기 전에 제가 물어보고 싶은 질문이 하나 있습니다. 배리, 내가 너부터 시작할거야. 나는 당신이 지금까지 당신의 상황을 생각해내는 것이 놀랍다 고 생각합니다. 그러나, 당신이 말했듯이, 관련된 많은 행운이있었습니다. 가라 앉는 부족에 가담하는 것이 게임을 해치는 것보다 게임을 도왔다 고 생각합니까? Rough Translation: Hello friends! It has been so long. I am so proud of each of you for making it this far, and I look forward to seeing who will come out on top. There is just one question that I want to ask before I make the big decision on who I vote for. Barry, I'll start with you. I think that it is remarkable that you came this far given your circumstance. However, as you said, there was a lot of luck involved. Do you think that being on a sinking tribe helped your game more than hurt it? Barry: That is a very good question. Personally, I think it helped. We've seen in this show before that many people can still win even if their tribes fail, it's all about what you make of the circumstance. I was able to adapt and convince people to keep me in, win challenges when I needed to, and always make sure I had just the right amount of votes to avoid elimination. Jimin: 고맙습니다. 마일레나, 솔직히 말하면 게임이 진행되면서 태도가 크게 바뀌 었다고 말할 수 있습니다. 당신은 명확한 악당이기 때문에 아마도 시즌의 선수를 얻는 데에 좋은 직업입니다. 이번에 다르게 한 것이 무엇인지 알고 싶습니다. 마지막으로 한 것보다 더 멀리 나아갔습니다. Rough Translation: Thank you. Mileena, I can say in all honesty that your attitude shifted significantly as the game progressed. You are a definite villain, so good job on probably winning Player of the Season. I want to know what you did differently this time that got you further than the last time you played. Mileena: That's an easy answer... Everything. I learned last time that putting your trust in others and restricting your actions to benefit your allies is not the way to go... This is a me, myself, and I game... This time, I cared less about pleasing people and more about furthering myself. If that makes me a villain, so be it... I accept that title as a badge of honor. Jimin: 고맙습니다. 페이지, 당신은 강하고 용감한 여인입니다. 나는 너를 인간으로서 존경한다. 당신은 의지가 강하고, 유능하고, 육체적으로 능력이 있으며, 다른 많은 것들입니다. 그러나 투표 할 수 없습니다. 이 게임을하기 위해 선택한 방식은 다른 사람으로부터 자신을 제한하고 자신의 능력을 제한합니다. 당신은 나에게 많이 말하지 않았고, 당신은 어떻게해야하는지 확신 할 수 없었고, 당신은 스스로 일을 끝내기보다는 다른 일에 너무 많이 의존했습니다. 그것은 내가 당신을 위해 투표 할 수 없기 때문입니다. 미안하지만, 그것이 바로 사물입니다. Rough Translation: Thank you. Paige, you are a strong and courageous woman. I have a lot of respect for you as a human being. You are strong-willed, able-minded, physically capable, and many other things. However, I can not vote for you. The way you chose to play this game restricted yourself from others and limited your own capabilities. You did not speak to me much, you were unsure of how to play, and you relied too heavily on others doing things rather than getting the job done yourself. It is because of this that I can not vote for you. I am sorry, but that is just how things are. Paige: That's alright. Thank you, Jimin. Jimin: 침착! Rough Translation: Stay cool! Tom Tom: What up, my friends? It's great to be here, facing the three of you and helping to decide your fate. It's really cool. Anyhow, I won't take up too much of your time. There are just a few things I want to clarify before I go in and cast my vote. Barry, simple yes or no. Did you single-handedly orchestrate any vote-offs in this game? As in, completely in charge. No one else had a say. I don't want to know which, I just want to know if you did. Barry: No. Tom: Alright. Paige, same question. Paige: Well, there's a-- Tom: Paige, it was a simple yes or no question. Paige: But that's not going to be effic-- Tom: Paige. Yes or no? Paige: *sigh* Yes. Tom: Thank you. Mileena, different question. I really do feel bad for you for not getting a loved one visit. I really do. But did the lack of a loved one motivate you to do well? Would you be sitting here right now if someone had come to visit you? Mileena: Honestly, maybe... I don't know. I will admit, it did give me more motivation... So I suppose in a way it helped... Tom: Thank you. I know who I am voting for tonight. C.C. C.C.: Hello... I intend to be a woman of little words, so let's get straight to the point. Mileena, my only question is for you. Going off of Tom's question... When you opened up to me and cried into my chest, telling me how hard it was for you to be unloved... Was that genuine? Or was it merely a ruse to get me on your side by playing the sympathy card... I truly do want to know. Mileena: It pains me to admit it, but I have to... C.C., it was completely genuine. I don't cry, and I never use sympathy to get my way. You just so happened to be the one to comfort me, and I just kinda lost it... C.C.: Mileena, I feel your pain... Believe me, I know what it is like to be unloved. I was unloved for many, many years. Love is not cheap, but now I have Lelouch and am happy... You too will find happiness in some form, if you keep at it. With this in mind, I'm also sorry to admit that I will not be voting for you tonight. To me, it is clear who deserves this win... The one person who played the game strongly, intelligently, did the right thing at the right time, and overcame many odds. I know the Jury members, Luke, and all three of you know who I am talking about. That is all. Phil Phil: Well, what can I say? You three have done what many people have only dreamed of doing, and each of you played a strong game in your own individual ways. For that, you have my respect. Choosing a winner is not easy, so I would like you to help me out. Barry and Mileena, I have one question for you. Paige, I have something different for you. Mileena, you first. Between Barry and Paige, who deserves the win more? Mileena: I believe that I deserve it more than either of them. Phil: That's not the point. Which of them deserves to win more? Mileena: In that case, Barry. Phil: Your turn, Barry. Same question. Barry: I'm going to turn that right back and say Mileena. She played ferociously and knew her strategy, and it worked out for her. She definitely improved greatly from her first go at this game. Phil: Alright, now Paige... Out of everyone on the Jury, who deserves to win the most? Paige: I swear I'm not kissing ass right now, but you. That's why we had to take you down before the end. You killed it, man. None of us would have been able to beat you. Phil: I appreciate the flattery. Thank you all, and good luck. The best will surely win.